As electronic apparatuses become more complex and ubiquitous in the everyday lives of users, more and more diverse requirements are placed upon them. To satisfy many of these requirements, many electronic apparatuses comprise many different devices, such as a CPU, a communication device, a graphics accelerator, etc. In many circumstances, there may be a large amount of communication between these devices. Furthermore, many users have high expectations regarding apparatus performance. Apparatuses' abilities to be used in the presentation and consumption of multimedia content is also increasing. Some multimedia content is protected by copyright and other intellectual property laws and agreements. Apparatuses have been configured with hardware and software-based features to assist in the protection of such protected content.